A King by Any Name
by ninqwestilmen
Summary: Elvish parents put greater into the bearing of their children than do men, and they gain a deeper understanding of the spirit of that child. My story behind the naming of a Prince of Doriath


_A King by Any Name_

_Prince of Doriath I am, born in the Halls of Menegroth, and in these halls I have lived my life. The great hall, the hall of living light, this was where I spoke my warriors oath, this was where I was exalted as a captain of Elu's warrior. Here, behind the tapestry depicting Elu and Melian's first meeting, this was where I first asked my lady for her heart. 'Tis only fitting that this great hall be part of the most important event of my life, for now I am a father!_

_I smile at my lady, how glad she is to fit in her fine gowns once more, the light of life tints her cheeks. Laeriel, maid of the meadow, golden-brown hair, silver-green eyes; the image of everything a daughter of the house of Denethor should be. Yet her heart is even more Sindar than mine – brought up under the guardianship of Aran Thingol since she was a child, she remembers little of the glades of Ossiriand where she was born. She delights in the graceful arches and jeweled walls of Menegroth, an artist is she, painter, wood-worker, embroiderer. _

_All is in ready now, all await us, all is silent save for the sound of water gurgling in the fountains. Arm-in-arm, we approach the royal family. My golden haired son is silently solemn in his mothers arms as we bow to our rulers, the gleaming crown of mithril upon Thingol's gray head, emeralds sparking in the enchanted light, Melian and L__ú__thien seated beside him, blood red rubies in their dark hair. _

_We rise up and face the gathering, my eyes sweep the assembled masses – my family, friends, fellow warriors, elves I know only in passing, and several I know not at all. From the corners of Doriath I summoned all the nobility for this day, now sparking in all grandeur in front of me. _Welcome friends_, I say_, we thank you for your presence. You have been summoned today to bless a new jewel of my household, my son, and bless him as we bestow upon him the gift of a name, for to call a thing by name is to give it power.

_Laeriel speaks now,_ Yavanna, thee we thank for the gift of this child, and thy blessing we seek in the great endeavour of his upbringing. _I bow now to my Lady wife and kiss her white hand,_ Laeriel joy of mine heart and peace of mine fea, thee too I thank for thy great strength in bringing forth this child into our life.

_Laeriel's voice joins mine again, _Today we will welcome our son into our hearts and lives. As his parents we vow to love and nurture him, to smile at his joy and weep with him in pain, to teach him and learn from him, to restrain him when he wanders, to walk beside him, and then one day watch him walk beyond our footsteps. With Manwe and Varda as our witness, this do we vow, Thálagos and Laeriel.

_From the edge of the light, two figures step forward. Lord Thôloss, adar mine, the brown and red robes of Thingol's guard kept aside today as he proudly wears the grey and silver robes of the Princes of Doriath, a simple circlet shining from within his loose silver braids. My mother, lady of the innermost chamber of L__ú__thien, shines in her silver and green gown. My adar kisses the brow of my child, and then my naneth, my babe snatches in vain at the clear crystals woven into her honey colored hair. Ah, only seven days old, already he has his mother's enchantment of jewels._

_I turn to my parents and ask them,_ Ye stand beside us, for the love of this child. Thee both are chosen as his guardians, what do thee say?

_My father speaks on behalf of them both,_ We vow to love and nurture him, to give him guidance and counsel, to aid his choices and safeguard his interests, to protect him at all times and to be there when called upon. This do we vow, Thôloss and Ingólien, and this token we impart him as a symbol of this vow. _My mothers' blue eyes twinkle with pride as she places a too-large ring in the child's hand. A slender ring of gold, a silver oak tree upon the winged moon of Doriath carved into it, the symbol of my house. _

_My parents step back for now, I and my wife approach the foot of the steps that lead to the thrones. Galion is waiting for us there; faithful servant of Denethor, he came with his Lord from beyond the mountains and to his Lords granddaughter he vowed fealty when all heirs of that house were slain in battle. A second father he was to her, although he claimed no title other than butler, and when Laeriel wedded me, to my house he swore his undying loyalty. His pale hair neatly braided, he acknowledges us with a bow._

_He gives me a bottle of honey made from the nectar of flowers on the banks of the Esgalduin._ Ilúvatar Everlasting!,_ I cry out_, keep this child pure and perfect, and let the taints of Belegurth stay far beyond his world. _A drop of honey I touch to the babe's lips, and say: _May the Belian grant thee good fortune, and joy and may love always rejoice in thine heart.

_I feel twice my size, surely I am swollen with pride, now is the moment I have rehearsed so long. Now I shall speak my child's' name for the first time. _Thou are known to _Ilúvatar_ and to us as Thárandúil, for thee are steady as the sun and just as bright. This is thy name, and it is powerful. _Fragrant water I now use to trace the symbol of Thingol upon his heart_. Heir to the house of Thálu, bear thy name with honor and courage, let thy name be a symbol of loyalty to Elu Thingol and may Varda bless you on this day and all days that follow. Aran Thingol, to thee I present my son, in thy service for all the ages of Arda.

_Lúthien Tinuviel rises from her seat by her mothers' side. Shimmering like stars on a cloudless night, she draws near. She had seen our child the very day he entered this world. 'Like the flowers of M__allos __watered by the Legolin he will grow!' she exclaimed when she beheld his bright gold tuft. Belian grant her words true, the lesser I grant Finrod's kin to Lord over me the better! She plants a kiss upon each of my childs cheeks and takes him into her arms. Her white feet skip over the three steps that lead to the thrones and she presents him to Thingol. _

_Thingol smiles upon my child as he takes him in his arms. He appears pleased with this latest addition to his extended family, but p__erhaps he is amused by the formality of the ritual, indeed not so orthodox are naming of other elflings in Menegroth, perhaps it was Lúthien's birth that last contained such ceremony. Or it may be that he finds the childs name presumptuous. Thárandúil, named so for he brought such light into my heart such as I knew the day that Anor first rose._

_A chuckle from Laeriel brings me out of my musing. Thárandúil has his fist closed upon one of the jewels that drape Thingols collar. A slender band of elvish make, mithril crafted cunningly to resemble the gold-edged leaves of new-opened beech. Within the leaves are hidden small clusters of flaming yellow stone. Thingol waves away Lúthiens attempts to pry open the tiny hand. He smiles indulgently at my child,_ An eye for worthy jewels thee have youngling! _He proceeds to unclasp the chain from himself and drape it around the tiny neck. My lady gasps softly, a royal gift it is, although I believe that Thingol gave my son the gift of Finrod to taunt me!_

_Galion reappears in my vision, as he takes white deer pelt to Thingol. Two deer are traditionally prepared for the naming feast, but only the seldom seen white stag, the symbol of purity and nobility, did I hunt for my child's ceremony. He is with the Queen now, as Thingol stains the furs with red wine, a mark of life and vitality. A single drop of wine he feeds my child. _I honor thee, Thárandúil Thálagos-ion, and add thee to the ranks of Doraiths royals. May the Belian watch over thee and over those who gave thee life.

_Melian, the Lady grey, feeds him a tiny bit of her wholesome bread, a boon granted to very few among the Doriathrim, and to none outside._ _The keeping and giving of __lembas __belongs to the Queen alone.__ Her voice is as the song of her nightingales_ - Thy name is powerful child, and a great destiny lies within thee. This blessing I grant upon thee, may thy hands be might and skill, may thee have wisdom and the strength of endurance. May Ilúvatar guide thy path and grant thee love and light.

_Lúthien brings my son back to his mothers arms, and in the tradition of the Laiquendi, my Lady closes the circle. A cup of the red wine is passed among the nobles as the King's minstrels begin their lays welcoming a new prince into the realm. Formalities complete, I take a moment to ponder the words spoken by Melian. No stranger to foresight is she, of the race of the Maia from Valinor beyond the sea. What she has seen I know not, but Melian's words have planted a thought in my mind, impossible though it seems – that my child will one day govern the Laiquendi, as is his right by birth, and restore to them a lord to cleave to. Thárandúil Prince of Doriath, King of Ossiriand?_

_Authors Notes_

_Mallos : Golden-bell flower_

_Belegurth : Great Death - Sindarin for Morgoth_

_I imagine that Thranduil is the Silvianized form of Thárandúil – composed of thál(Steady), aran(King), dú(Dimness) and il(Star). This gives the approximate meaning "Mighty king who shadows the stars". _

_Thálagos is Oropher,_ _he took the Silvian name of Oropher on becoming King of Greenwood. This is my explanation of why there is no history or record for all his years in Doriath ;)_

_That Thranduil's mother was of the line of Denethor is strictly my imagination. She is his granddaughter, and this may have helped Oropher's kingship in Greenwood._


End file.
